Save me
by Islea
Summary: Secuela "Not Sacrifice"... Striker ha vuelto y en sus planes esta utilizar a los hijos de los X-men. Logan defenderá a su única hija. Pero hay algo oculto dentro de ella y el enemigo lo sabe. Para ayudarla solo habrá dos caminos, morir o matarla. -Salvame-
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Si esta era la vida que iba a llevar en la mansión hubiera preferido decirle a su esposa que se largaran de ahí, el no era un niñero maldita sea, era un hombre que quería libertad, soledad, no estar acompañado de los niños metiches... estaba cansado de escucharlos gritar, ya eran adolescentes podían cuidarse solos, mas habían tres niños a los que si soportaba... además les gustaba escucharlo decir cualquier cosa con tal de complacerlos.

-Señor, Logan.- un niño de cabello rojo y ojos azules, pregunto- ¿porque nos sacaron?

Logan tenía muchas palabras para decirle porque, pero Marie le había dicho que no debía maldecir frente a los niños. ¿entonces como decirles con buenas palabras?

-Porque... mi esposa esta teniendo a nuestro hijo- trataba de reprimir sus nervios, incluso su miedo.

Tenía miedo y no solo él, sabía que Marie también. Muchas cosas podrían pasar, como que el bebe heredara sus garras de andamatium y las pudiera sacar hiriendo a su esposa, pero la bola de pelos le dijo que no sucedería y no dudaba lo hubiera heredado. O que la mutación de Marie saliera a la luz en pleno parto y le quitara la vida a su bebe, ese si era algo que no sabían si pasaría o no. Y lo peor de todo, no saber que era, niño o niña.

El quería un niño, a Marie le daba igual, niño o niña sería su hijo y lo amaría.

-¿Porque grita?- pregunto otro niño de cabello rubio ojos grises.

-Porque así debe de ser- esos niños lo estaban poniendo mas nervioso con sus preguntas.

-Cuando mamá me tuvo ¿también grito?- Logan sonrió al niño de cabello azul y blanco plateado, de ojos violeta.

Recordaba el parto de Ororo, había sido muy tranquilo, sin gritos, como el de Jubilo, cuando tuvo a su niño rubio, no fue complicado como el de Jean al tener a su hijo pelirrojo, quizás era a quien más quería, sin que lo aceptara claro. Jean había muerto dando a luz a su único hijo, Scott se había quedado solo criando como padre soltero y viudo, mas las mujeres lo habían ayudado, además el niño había sido el primero, seguido por el de Jubilo y Ororo.

Del grupo de los X-men, el suyo era el cuarto, y todavía estaba impaciente. Y no ayudaba nada tener sus tontos super oídos.

.

-Puja un poco más- pidió Hank. Mari estaba muy agotada, pero daría su último esfuerzo para que su bebe saliera.

Mari pujo fuerte, y con ello el llanto de un bebe, se relajo un poco al saber que su bebe no había sufrido nada y estaba bien. Cerro los ojos escuchando su llanto. cuantas veces no imagino volver a tener un hijo de ella y Logan, había sido complicado tenerlo y mucho mas complicado el embarazo, pero gracias a Dios había salido bien. Ella había ayudado a Scott a criar a su hijo Tala, y meses después a su amiga Jubilo, Spencer el niño rubio era igual a su padre, no heredando la locura de su madre. Y el de Ororo, Kai un niño que transmitía paz y con una sonrisa hermosa, Tala de 3 años , Spencer 2 años y 6 meses y Kai 2 años.

-Es una niña- escucho decir a Ororo.- Una hermosa niña.

-Que demonios, ya hacía falta una- exclamo Jubilo. Mari rió, hacía falta una mujer en la siguiente generación de los X-men.

-Quiero verla- pidió.

Hank envolvió a la niña, después que Ororo la limpiara. La tomo entre sus brazos, escuchándola dar un suspiro.

-Iré a llamar a Logan, quien ha de estar como un lobo enjaulado- Jubilo salió y de paso también les diría a Scott, el profesor Charles, Peter y Jonh.

.

Logan observaba a la bebe, deseaba un niño, pero cuando las manos de la bebe tomaron su dedo, se olvido de lo que quería. Ahora su trabajo mas importante sería cuidar a su bebe y no dejar que los hormonales hombres se le acercara, de paso cuando tuviera 5 años le enseñaría a pelear como solo el sabía.

.

_LAGO ALKALI_

__Striker ya sabía de los tres niños que habían tenido los del equipo X-men, pero había llevado una ardua investigación. Y si nada de lo que había encontrado él y su equipo científico era cierto, entonces su mas esperada oportunidad ya había nacido, solo esperaría a que ese mutante tuviera 15 años, y podría llevar sus planes acabo.

Ya no era lo mismo que quería, lo que mas quería era a la nueva generación de mutantes, esos niños de padres mutantes diferentes, eran la clave, para acabar no solo con los asquerosos mutantes, sino para hacerle el daño mas grande a Wolverine, porque se vengaría por la herida que le hizo.

-Señor, acaba de nacer- informo el agente Zero.

-La fase uno ha empezado- le hablo- solo es cuestión de tiempo, entonces tendré de nuevo mi equipo de mutantes, poderosos que podría conquistar al mundo.


	2. Chapter 1

-Logan ¿que demonios haces?- sintió la ira de su esposa, Marie perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de su hija y Logan, porque siempre hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba.

-Solo hablar- trato de hacerse el desentendido, de que no hacía nada malo. Porque para él no hacía nada malo, solamente estar con su hija, a la cual sobre protegía mucho.

-Porque nuestra hija, esta vestida así.?- Logan no tenía nada que decir a su favor, como ocultar lo que hacía y porque lo hacía. El solo era un hombre que tenia una parte animal y al tener un cachorro a su cuidado y que llevara su sangre lo hacía hacer locuras, pero para los demás era divertido.

-Estábamos jugando- se excuso. Marie no creyó nada, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y una mirada retadora, esperaba a que su esposo le diera una buena explicación. Logan imito su pose, con su rostro serio, con una ceja enarcada. Lo mismo hizo la hija de ambos al ver a sus padres, imito sus posiciones y los veía a los dos con un puchero para tratar de también mostrar seriedad. Logan no pudo evitar reírse de ella- La iré a cambiar ¿feliz?-

-Un poco- contesto Marie acariciando el cabello de su hija, el cabello de ella era castaño, había heredado el rostro de su padre, era hermosa, de su madre heredo las mechas de cabello blanco. Lo único que aun no entendían era el color de sus ojos, un rojo rubí. Quizás era por su mutación sin embargo no sabían aún cual era su mutación. Charles les dijo que podría ser algo que heredo del Fénix, pero esperaban que solo eso fuera y no mas.

-Vamos cachorro, debemos cambiarte- Logan le tendió la mano a su hija, la cual en esos momentos frunció el ceño, podría tener solo tres años, pero aun así entendía bien algunas cosas, pero a su padre todavía no. Le dio la mano a su padre para que la llevara a cambiarse.

-Logan, tu hija tiene nombre, es Hiromi, no cachorro, al menos dile Romi- Marie siempre lo corregía, pero era Logan y difícilmente captaba las reglas.

-De nuevo lo hizo- pregunto Ororo a la par de ella.

-No puedo creer que vista a su hijo como niño, esta vez hasta le recogió el cabello y le puso una gorra. No lo entiendo- Marie suspiro frustrada.

-Logan es celoso Rogue. Y mas con su hija, no quiere que un hombre se le acerque, es por eso que la viste como niño.-

-Ororo, solo tiene 3 años, y la mayoría de los chicos de aquí tiene 15 o más.-

Logan subió a su hija a la cama, le quito la camisa, el pantalón, los tenis y la gorra. Su cabello largo callo junto con las mechas blancas. Saco un vestido azul, había dicho que la cambiaría y lo estaba haciendo, pero en verdad prefería que su hija vistiera como niño y no como niña, pues eso llamaría la atención de los hombres sobre ella y le enfurecía eso. Bueno debía tomar en cuenta que la mayoría de los residentes tenían mas de 15 años. Serían unos pedofilos además que le temían a él, eso era una ventaja.

-Tu mamá esta loca- dijo.

-Mamá esta loca- repitió ella.

-No, no, no, no.- quiso que ella no repitiera eso, la última vez que dijo algo así su hija lo había echado de cabeza, pero todo había empezado con las mechas blancas en el cabello de su hija. -No lo digas...- había sufrido mucho en ese momento.

_Marie había ido de compras pero solo llevaba lo mas importante, una caja de tinte castaño. No es que ella quisiera pintar o le hubieran salido canas para hacerlo, simplemente no soportaba ver que su hija hubiera heredado esas mechas blancas de ella, si Marie se las había dejado tiempo atrás fue para recordar lo que había sufrido y que hubiera sobrevivido. Pero no quería que su hija tuviera eso, así que estaba decidida a teñirle esas mechas. _

_Su hija de tan solo 1 año y seis meses se encontraba con su padre, ella la tomo sin decirle nada a Logan, la llevo hasta su cuarto donde dormían. Le quito su ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior, preparo todo para la teñida de cabello, la tomo en brazos sentándola en el lavamanos._

_-Bien, vamos a quitarte ese cabello blanco- Tomo la taza donde tenía la pasta, tomo la brocha y la acerco hasta ella, tomando sus cabellos blanco. Lo que no esperaba era que su propia hija empezara a gritar y querer alejarse de ella.-Romi estate quieta, quiero quitarte eso- _

_-No- gritaba Romi alejándose cada vez más de su madre-a Romi gusta cabello blanco- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Tan alto que llamaron la atención de Logan, quien estaba reparando su moto, dejo sus cosas a un lado y a paso rápido llego hasta ella para saber que pasaba. _

_-Cariño, solo déjame pintarlo del color de tu cabello- Marie trataba de que su hija se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, que se dejara pintar el cabello._

_-No, no- Romi lloraba cada vez más alto. _

_-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Logan, el llanto de su hija era alto y lastimaba su oídos. _

_-Papá- Romi se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, quien la atajo en el aire. _

_-Logan, quiero pintarles esas mechas blancas y no se deja.- Marie también estaba a punto de llorar._

_-¿Porque?- Logan tranquilizaba a su hija para que dejara de llorar._

_-No quiero que ella tengo lo mismo que yo, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mi- _

_Tomo aire para hablar con su esposa- Marie, a ella le gusta su cabello así, igual que a ti. Déjala ser como ella quiere, quizás cuando tenga 10 o 13 ya puedas persuadirla para que se tiña este blanco- _

_Marie lo miro asombrado, tenía razón podía dentro de unos años pintarle el cabello.- Esta bien Logan, dentro de unos años lo volveré a intentar.-_

_Logan solo asintió, primero estaba peleando con su hija después estuvo a punto de llorar y ahora estaba feliz.-Tú mama es bipolar- le susurro. Pero no contaba que su hija lo repitiera en alto_

_-Mamá bi..po..lar- Marie la escucho._

_-¿Quien te dijo eso?_

_-Papá- Logan sabía que estaba en problemas. Marie lo miro molesta, pagaría por lo que dijo._

_-Logan- trago saliva- Romi, dile adiós a tu papá, porque el dormirá por los próximos tres meses en el taller.- Marie le quito a su hija.  
_

_-Adiós Papá- Logan no podía enojarse con su hija, pero no podía hacer nada._

_-Adiós cachorro- _

_-Logan tu hija tiene nombre..- fue lo último que escucho cuando salio de la habitación, tendría tres meses duros para dormir._

-Mamá es linda- la persuadió.

-Te quiero papá- Romi abrazo a su padre, después de haberla cambiado. Era la única, al igual que su esposa, que podía domesticarlo.

-¿Vamos a seguir reparando la moto?- pregunto Logan, sabiendo que su hija diría que si, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, al igual que los otros tres mocosos, de cariño claro.

-Sip-

-Vamos cachorro, estoy seguro que los tres mocosos nos están buscando- Romi de nuevo frunció el ceño, no entendía porque su papá le llamaba cachorro y no por su nombre como lo hacia su mamá, sus tías y los demás.

.

_LAGO ALKALI_

Había contratado personal inteligente, científicos que le ayudarían con sus próximos experimentos, estaba ta emocionado de que todo le saliera bien, además los hijos de los X-men se volverían en sus próximos trabajadores, solo debería esperar unos años más, que tuvieran la edad suficiente para aceptar los cambios que le haría a cada uno de ellos.

Pero por el momento tenia a alguien con quien divertirse, no había sido difícil atraparlo, además con él se haría el primer experimento, lo tenían en una celda, inyectándole a cada cierto tiempo la aun usada "cura", para que no pudiera usar su poderes.

-¿Como esta nuestro invitado?- pregunto Stryker.

-Dormido aún- Agente Zero era quien le vigilaba-¿cree que podamos esta vez con él?

-Claro que si- Striker no dudaba de ello- una vez logro escapar, pero esta vez, no creo que nuestro querido Cajun escape esta vez. Estas de suerte Remy Etienne LeBeau. Estas de suerte.

.

_5 años..._

Tala, Kai, Spencer y Logan se encontraban en el taller, Logan les enseñaba como reparar una motocicleta, ya que siempre se mantenía ahí, les enseñaría a esos niños que siempre andaban detrás de él, no sabía que veían o que encontraban con él, simplemente estaban ahí esperándolo o preguntándole cosas sobre su mutación.

Marie estaba con su hija de cinco años... quien se terminaba de cambiar para ir con su padre y sus amigos. Marie la dejo ahí en la habitación mientras ella tomaba un baño.  
Charles estaba feliz de ver que la mansión seguía adelante y los mutantes ya eran admitidos por los humanos, pero algo le llamaba la atención, un poder que no sabía de quien era pero que estaba en la mansión, conocía a los mutantes que se hospedaban ahí conocía su mutación, también de los tres pequeños. La de Tala con 8 años su mutación era la misma que su madre, telepatía... Spencer con 7 años y meses su mutación era casi idéntica a la de su padre, ya que también posee una super fuerza.. Kai con 7 años, poseía las dos mutaciones de sus padres, podía controlar el tiempo como su madre y teletrasportarse de un lugar a otro como volverse invisible en las sombras.

Pero la única que no había mostrado su mutación era la hija de Logan y Marie, no dudaba que en algún momento saliera, pero le causaba curiosidad por saber cual sería. Y el momento había llegado, Charles estaba leendo unos archivos cuando sintió una nueva mutación. Uso su telepatía para saber quien era.

Romi trataba de amarrarse sus zapatos, pero era con prisa y por tal motivo le era imposible hacerlo bien, estaba tan molesta y enojada que gruño apretando sus manos en puños tan fuertes que se quedo en Shock cuando de sus nudillos salieron garras de hueso, tres en cada mano, estaba asustada pero no solo eso, escuchaba a las personas que estaba afuera e incluso las que estaban en el patio, a su nariz llego el olor de las personas, el de su madre que usaba en esos momentos el Shampoo, como el agua caía por la regadera. Incluso escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que iba acelerados, demasiado para contarlos. Cuando abrió las palmas las garras volvieron, tenía miedo de ello y lo único que supo hacer fue correr con su papá. Dejando los zapatos a un lado salió, guiándose por su nariz y oídos, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, paso por los pasillos siendo notados por los mutantes que salían de sus clases varias veces cayó al suelo pero eso no la detuvo, Ororo la vio y no supo que hacer, no entendía que le pasaba, quizás quería a su padre y no lo encontraba peo la seguiría para entender.

Charles sonrió, Hiromi Howlet D'Acanto había heredado la mutación de su padre...

Romi corrió hasta llegar al taller, donde Logan sintió el olor de lagrimas, los tres chicos la vieron, ellos la protegían como Logan les hizo prometer un día, y al verla con los ojos llorosos les preocupo, si alguien le había echo daño ellos le darían su merecido.

-¿Cachorro?- Logan quería saber que le pasaba a su hija.

Entre sollozos le mostró las garras de sus pequeñas manos. Logan maldijo a todo el mundo, incluso al diablo y Dios, nunca hubiera querido que su hija heredara esa mutación, no quería que su hija tuviera las garras al igual que él. Ororo se había sorprendido.

_Ororo, llévate a los niños de ahí. Deja que Logan se encargue de eso._ Charles le hablo a Ororo, quien hizo caso y a pesar de querer ayudar a la niña de sus ojos, la de todos, los dejaría solos.

-Chicos vamos- Tala, Spencer y Kai, no querían irse querían saber lo que pasaba.

-Pero mamá-

-Vamos Kai- Ororo le tendió la mano con una sonrisa para que confiara en ella y marcharse- Tala, Spencer vamos.- resignados los dejaron solos.

-Duele... cu-cuando salen- hablo entre sollozos, eso le hizo recordar a Logan cuando conoció a Marie. La atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazo brindándole cariño y comprensión al saber lo que se sentía tener eso. Sabía que gracias a Marie al absorber algo de Victor, el sabía como había comenzado su mutación, había sido igual, el andamatium había sido por Striker.

-Yo, cariño, yo se- Le mostró con su mano derecha sus garras de andamatium- y duele cuando salen.

Romi con su respiración agitada todo las garras de su padre. Se veían tan afiladas y brillaban y las suyas no eran así.

-Romi- eso la sorprendió, nunca la llamaba por su nombre siempre le decía "cachorro"- tu mutación ha salido, con tan solo 5 años. Pero yo te voy a ayudar, eres mi única hija y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi. -le dio un beso en la frente.

-Escucho a las personas que están adentro y huelo las cosas- Logan suspiro, ella también tendría su lado animal. Wolverine gruño, su cachorro sería como él y la protegería contra viento y marea, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño o la tocara. Primero probarían sus garras y la muerte, eso era seguro.

Charles suspiro dentro de pocos años tendría a otro Logan en versión femenina y si tenia la misma mutación que su padre, seguro heredaría el carácter también. Marie había sido informada sobre lo sucedido, los veía desde la puerta, debía admitir que Logan era un buen padre y amoroso cuando quería, había echo que su hija volviera a sonreír y viera el lado positivo de su mutación. Sabía que con él nada debía de temer.

.

El Agente Zero corría a toda velocidad hacía la oficina de su jefe, iba sonriendo, la noticia que llevaba era de las mejores, todo iba bien según sus planes. Toco la puerta.

-Adelante- Striker se encontraba revisando algunos datos de los niños de los X-men.

-Señor, tengo una buena noticia- Striker le presto toda la atención.

-¿Cual?

-La niña- los ojos de Striker brillaron de emoción- ha sacado su mutación, y tenía razón, ha heredado la de su padre.

Striker aplaudió al haber acertado en ello. Su venganza contra todos pronto saldría y disfrutaría de ella, nada fallaría como la última vez.

-Es fabuloso, pero estoy seguro que no se detendrá ahí, aun falta lo mejor-

Striker sabía muchas cosas sobre los niños y también había otro que no pertenecía a los X-men, pero que sus padres eran mutantes, debía saber también como estaba ese niño.

-Dígame Agente Zero, ya han encontrado al niño que falta?-

-Si, señor- respondió este- El niño tiene 6 años, se llama Bryan Lehnsherr Darkholme

-Parece ser que Erick y Mystique no perdieron el tiempo...

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo unos años más y esos niños serian su próximo grupo para matar a todos los mutantes pero mas que nada a los X-men

* * *

Quiero decirles que los personajes: Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan y Hiromi, son de Beyblade un anime. Este fic es mas o menos un Crossover pero solo tendrán a estos nuevos personajes, los relaciones porque tienen mas o menos relación a los que he puesto como sus padres.

.

.

mary-animeangel gracias por decirme lo de la pareja, yo recordaba que si había puesto a ambos. Y el fic si es de parejas, solo que me falto poner a Wolverine, gracias..


	3. Chapter 2

**Ad****vertencia: Contenido Lemon**

* * *

Ser la hija de James "Logan" Howlet y tener como lado animal a Wolverine, que el sea tu padre puede ser algo confuso, loco y vergonzoso, ser mutante quizás mucho peor que eso, heredar el lado animal de tu padre y poder oír y oler cosas que no sabes que son.

Hiromi lo entendió con tan solo 5 años...

Pasaban 4 meses de haber descubierto su mutación. Escuchando el murmullo de las personas, el chismorreo de la mansión. Sentir aromas agradables y desagradables, no poder dormir bien porque la mayoría de adolescentes ronca a mas no poder. Sin contar a Hank quien a pesar de estar en el laboratorio roncaba como lo que era una bestia. Aunque era su bestita.

Pero esa noche hubo algo diferente al ambiente que ya había vivido...

Logan entro a su habitación, la noche ya estaba presente.Y un buen baño le caería bien, entro al baño, la regadera encendida relajaba un poco a Hiromi, quien con rapidez se dormía, disfrutando su sueño.

Cuando Logan salió de la ducha, ya con su pantalón de dormir y su pecho al desnudo, paso a ver al cuarto de su hija, cual estaba a la par del suyo. La pequeña niña dormía con tranquilidad, abrazando a su osos favorito, el cual había sido regalado por él, un lobo plateado. Se acerco a ella, para taparla, y darle un beso en la frente.

Era feliz, no podía quejarse de nada, tenía una esposa a la cual amaba y una hija a la cual protegería hasta que muriera, lo cual era muy improbable que sucediera... Salió de la habitación apagando la luz y dejando encendida una pequeña lampara color amarilla.

Cuando entro a su habitación encontró a Marie, su esposa, terminando de cambiarse. Pudo notar su espalda, su piel blanca y joven. ¿Hacía cuanto no hacían el amor? ¿Hacía cuanto no la sentía cerca? ¿Besar su piel, rozar su cabello con su nariz, sentir su aroma, hacerla suya? ¿2 o 4 meses? No sabía lo único que podía pensar en ese momento eran sus labios, sus ojos, quienes ahora lo miraban. Seduciéndolo con tan solo un movimiento.

Marie, no entendía lo que pasaba a Logan, se veía raro, una mirada extraña y la cual le causaba excitación.  
La acorralo contra la pared, rozando sus narices, besándola de inmediato, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerla suya ahí mismo, sin necesitar la cama, la posición en la cual se encontraban era la mejor para él, no pensaba, solo sentía, ambos sentían dejándose llevar por el amor, el estimulo y caricias, besos.

Cuando Marie recupero algo de conciencia se vio desnuda en su cama, a merced de su esposo, quien besaba su cuello bajando, haciendo camino a sus pechos, besando suave la punta de sus pezones erectos, exclamando gemidos ahogados, chupaba y lamía, mordisqueaba suave y fuerte.

Bajo mas, besando su vientre, ombligo, hasta llegar a su intimidad, no tardó en colocar su cara allí y pudo sentir como su aliento rozaba sus labios mayores, como su nariz absorbía ese olor característico que ella emanaba cuando se excitaba y su lengua se deslizaba por sus muslos, lamiendo su carne caliente, un gemido escapo de los labios de Marie, empezaba sentir que iba al paraíso.

-Hermosa- escucho la voz de su esposo... no pudo evitar una risita, a veces podía ser romántico y solo con ella en privado.

Su lengua comenzó a transportarla, sentía como esa lengua rugosa se metía dentro de ella, entraba y salía, se llenaba de flujo y lo repartía por toda su vagina, como se posaba en su botoncito y se movía en círculos chiquititos, lo empujaba hacia adentro y cuando este respondía saliendo, lamía la partecita más tierna haciéndola saltar de gozo en la cama. Su boca la estaba matando, Logan le mordió lentamente el botoncito sentía como lo chupaba entre sus labios como combinaba sus dientes con su lengua, pero su placer máximo fue cuando, mientras no dejaba de lamarle el clítoris le metió un dedo y comenzó a moverlo en redondo. Como lo dejaba apoyado en las paredes internas de su vagina y lo sacaba arrastrado, mojadisimo y con el mismo dedo esparcía el flujo alrededor haciéndola arder mas en deseo. Así recostada sobre la cama alzo sus caderas, gustándole la vista.

Su lengua recorría toda vagina, en círculos metiendola y sacándola con movimientos rápidos y al mismo tiempo lentos, sentía que dejaba estelas de fuego a su paso.

Volvió a subir con besos hasta llegar a su boca y volver a besarla, sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca de él.

Acerco la punta de su pene en su vagina comenzando a entrar en su cavidad. La penetro exclamando un suspiro, cuanto extrañaba su cuerpo. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus piernas, las embestidas, cuales empezaron suaves agarraban un ritmo acelerado y unisuno.

.

Hiromi despertó escuchando quejidos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, era muy fuertes además del extraño olor del cual provenía de ellos, con sigilo y tomando de la mano a su peluche, se acerco al cuarto de ellos, preocupada porque algo les estuviera sucediendo.

Asomo la cabeza, pues la puerta estaba medio abierta y gracias a su agudeza animal producto de su mutación pudo ver en la oscuridad, su padres estaba encima de su madre, subiendo y bajando, gritaban al parecer de placer, y también los veía desnudos.

Al no entender nada y saber que ellos no estaban en peligro y prácticamente no entendiendo nada de lo que hacía pero si que parecían felices decidió irse, buscar algún lugar del cual le ayudara a no escuchar esos gemidos y suspiros y también escapar del olor.

Con cuidado y suavidad salió de la gran habitación, una grande la cual había sido unida, antiguamente habitación de la sureña y de su amiga Kitty. Cerro despacio sin hacer ruido, topándose con un pasillo oscuro y vació. ¿A donde ir?

Debía alejarse, era lo único que tenía claro y como tal solo obtuvo una respuesta. Salir de la mansión e ir hacía la única casa que había en el campo, junto a otras cuales aun no se terminaban de construir. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, a pesar de sus pequeñas piernas su mutación ayudaba en escasos momentos. Corrió aun teniendo en su mano derecha a Wolbie, su peluche lobo.

Al salir de la mansión sintió el aire frió, pero lo le importo, porque aun escuchaba a sus padres y de paso a su tía Jubilo y a su tío Rasputin ¿como hacía Spencer para dormir?

Corrió lejos hasta llegar al lago que estaba en la mansión, vislumbrando la casa que quería. No paro hasta estar frente a la puerta y con mucha fuerza mas de la que ella tenía toco, para poder despertar a los inquilinos.

La luz de la sala se encendió. Produciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo adormitado abrió la puerta, era mas de media noche ¿quien tocaba? ¿pasaba algo malo?

-¿Quien es?- pregunto con voz dormilona...

-Hola tío...- dijo mostrando su mejor carita tierna.

-¿Hiromi?- asustado se agacho a su altura-¿Paso algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Paso algo a tu papá o mamá?

-No puedo dormir...- sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-¿Porque?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Papá y Mamá se quejan mucho y sacan un olor raro y no me dejan dormir-

Tuvo una idea de lo que esos dos estaban haciendo... Y por tal supo que ella buscaba un lugar donde dormir y él no era desalmado, como el bruto de Logan..

-Entra pequeña, te daré un lugar donde dormir y unos auriculares para que no escuche nada ¿ok?-

-Sip- Tomando su mano la dirigió hacía la única habitación vacía, pues de las tres dos eran ocupadas, uno por él otra por su hijo, quien dormía como tronco, como los otros dos.

La subió a la cama, arropándola y acomodando a Wolbie en sus brazos, brindándole los auriculares para apartarla del ruido...

-Buenas noches Romi, sueña con los angelitos...

-Buenas noches tío Scott...- bostezo hasta quedarse dormida, Scott volvió a su cama, pensando en lo que sucedería en la mañana cuando esos dos despertaran, seguro se divertiría de sus rostros...

.

Sus embestidas empezaron suaves que aumentaron poco a poco, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas ante cada embestida- Más Logan más- pidió.

Su cuerpo era adictivo, nunca se equivoco con ello. Así como estaban su pene dentro de ella, la tomo por los hombros levantándola de la cama pegándola a su pecho girando en redondo, acostándose y dejándola sentada sobre su ingle, con sus manos sobre sus caderas subiéndola y bajándola sentada sobre su pene lo cabalgaba. Apoyando sus manos a los costados de Logan comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas sobre las suyas. Bombeando sus caderas sobre las suyas. Logan gemía y apretó uno de sus pechos, Marie empezó a sentir que una oleada de calor intensa la estaba recorriendo, al igual que Logan. Acelero las subidas y bajadas, sus movimientos rápidos la hicieron cerrar sus ojos, Logan sabía que ya llegarían al orgasmo y con otro movimiento rápido la volteo dejando debajo de él Marie dejo escapar un gemido con una sonrisa.

Era el placer más maravilloso que había sentido y era mucho mejor por que el que se lo brindaba era el hombre que amaba.

-Logan..- gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

-Marie...- la secundo derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, estaban brillosos de sudor, Logan se dejo caer a la par de ella abrazándola y besándola con necesidad- Te amo- le susurro al oído.

.

La mañana llego y con ello el despertar temprano de Logan como era su costumbre, fue a tomarse una ducha, y al salir fue a ver a su hija, como rutina diaria, sin embargo al acercarse a la habitación noto que su aroma era muy bajo, incluso podía sentir un camino hacía la puerta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y no había nadie, incluso podía decir que su hija había salido a media noche. Asustado y muy preocupado, siguió el aroma y también buscándola en toda la mansión, Ororo y Jubilo estaban en la cocina y ellas no las habían visto, busco en cada lugar, cada rincón.

Ella no estaba, al cabo de dos horas, los profesores se unieron a él también su esposa. Marie, estaba muy preocupada, asustada, ¿donde estaba Hiromi?...

Minutos después Scott entro a la mansión, notando el alboroto que se producía. Y siendo invadido con pregunta tras pregunta... parando de súbito, cuando detrás de él hicieron presencia dos chiquillos y uno de ellos a quien buscaban desesperados..

-Hiromi- Marie se lanzo a abrazarla.

Logan pidió una explicación y cuando la recibieron... quedaron mal, principalmente porque era su culpa que la niña se hubiera ido de la mansión con su tío Scott...

Logan... se avergonzó pero aun así no lo demostró. Fue la primera vez que sintió miedo a que su hija le pasara algo malo y aliviado de saber que no existía peligro alguno para su hija...

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza... por ser 5 meses sin actualizar, solo espero me tengan poquitin de paciencia... para el próximo capi... el cual me esmerare para actualizar la próxima semana..

Gracias... por esperarme y leerme... déjenme sus comentarios... serán muy valisos para mi.


End file.
